


Price To Pay

by ShelbyLehnsherr



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, X-Men: First Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbyLehnsherr/pseuds/ShelbyLehnsherr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles over-indulges himself in his research and forgets to meet Erik. Erik fully intends on pursuing his plans, even if it means having Charles in the study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price To Pay

For as long as Erik had stayed at the Xavier Mansion, he did not know if he would ever get used to the silence that lingered about the air in the evenings. All of the younger residents, perfectly sated from dinner, departed to their bedrooms to go about their usual nightly routines. Charles excused himself from the dining room table early, retreating to his study to do one of two things: do some more research on mutations, or read until he felt the need to sleep.

With Charles occupied, Erik was left to do as he pleased, which usually consisted of roaming the mansion grounds (in hopes of finding an area on the property that he hadn't already discovered) or going up to his bedroom to flip through one of the many books the telepath left for him. No matter how many times Charles reiterated the fact that they were classics, none of them held Erik's interest beyond a couple pages.

It was around ten o'clock that Charles would usually join him in his quarters, but tonight, at eleven-thirty, he was still downstairs in the study. It wasn't long after Erik glanced at the clock when he found himself trudging down one of the numerous long corridors, a slight smirk tugging at his lips as he spotted a dim light reflecting onto the wood floor at the end of the hall.

He'd kept a path along the carpet lining the hall, keeping his footsteps practically silent as he strolled down the corridor, the toe of his shoe mutely pushing open the door. Charles was sitting at the desk in the corner of the room, a pen in one hand and a thick stack of papers in the other. Erik didn't have to see his face to know that all of his focus was on his current task: he didn't turn around, acknowledge him physically or mentally or even so much as raise his head.

Erik carefully maneuvered around a couple of chairs, a table with the chess board sitting atop it, then taking the last couple strides until he was behind Charles. He had to resist the urge to chuckle as Charles almost incoherent mumbles met his ears, watching as he flipped a page of the manuscript. He leaned down, and at that point he knew Charles was fully aware of his presence. Trailing kisses from Charles' shoulder to just below his ear, Erik smiled against his skin, hands going to rest firmly on the other mans biceps. "You've been in here for a while."

It wasn't often that Charles allowed someone to wander into his study without his knowledge - he was generally hyper aware of the location of everyone in the mansion, especially Erik - and the other man's quick arrival caught him off guard. Immersed as he was in his research, he was barely able to catch a hint of Erik's thoughts before he felt him lean down, lips brushing against his neck and causing him to shiver. He smiled and turned his head so that he could look at him, dropping his pen onto the stack of papers before him.

"Have I?" Charles asked, glancing down at the watch on his wrist and realizing with a jolt that it was nearing midnight. "Oh. I must have gotten a little carried away." He smiled and ran a hand through his already mused hair. "Forgive me?"

Erik stared mischievously into Charles bright blue eyes, a shark-like grin tugging at the corners of his lips. "I don't know if you remember," He inquired, one of the hands that had been resting on the telepaths arm traveling to his front, skillful fingers working on the buttons of his shirt. "But you did say that you would meet me in my bedroom promptly at 11:30. As you can see, it's nearly midnight."

Charles opened his mouth to stay something, but his breath caught in his throat as the cool air of the study wafted over the newly exposed portion of his chest. "A-Ah, Erik, I do apologize for losing track of the time…" He scrambled for something more to say, releasing the breath he'd been holding in. "Just give me ten more minutes; I'm sure I will be mostly through by then." It wasn't the first time Charles over-indulged himself in his research.

It was only now that Erik decided he was going to pay the price.

"I don't think I can do that," Erik muttered in his ear, fingers slowly dancing over the telepaths collarbone. He heard Charles swallow heavily, and then bite back a gasp of surprise when Erik nipped a sensitive earlobe. "This isn't the first time this has happened, Charles. I think it is high time you suffer the consequences of your actions." His tone had somewhat of a playful hint to it, smiling against the pale skin at the nape of Charles neck.

Charles sighed, tipping his head to the side, two seconds away from giving in to the metal-bender entirely. "Erik," He warned lowly, doing his best to keep his voice as firm as he could manage. "What you are suggesting is quite preposterous, what with the possibility of someone walking in. I assure you that I will meet you in your bedroom promptly ten minutes from now."

Erik's gaze shifted to the desk, Charles then reaching out and picking up the manuscript he had been reading/scribbling notes on moments prior to Erik's arrival, right along with a metal pen. Erik smirked lightly and with a slight flick of his wrist, the pen flew out of Charles' hand and hit the wall with a light _thump._

Charles sighed softly, closing his eyes. "I would hardly call that a mature response, Erik." He mumbled, tone laced with a mixture of irritation and amusement. "Now, if you don't mind-," In that instant, Erik shoved Charles onto the desk, pinning him down in the bent over position as he nudged the chair aside. A few of his papers, books, and random knick-knacks toppled to the carpeted floor, much to Charles disapproval.

Erik extended a hand out in front of him, and Charles wrist that displayed a rather expensive watch was immediately restrained above his head. Charles tested the strength of the others abilities, but when he found that he could not move his hand, he groaned in defeat. The weight of his power was too much for him to escape.

Naturally, he could if he wanted to, but the stirring in his abdomen assured him that he was interested in seeing just how far Erik would take this.

Charles turned his head, pressing his cheek firmly against the desktop before swallowing heavily. He watched Erik intently out of the corner of his eye, resisting the urge to whine as the other used his powers to pull his belt by the metal tongue from the loops, and then carelessly toss it to the floor.

"Erik." Charles breathed, letting his eyes flutter shut as Erik effortlessly (quite literally) tugged down the zipper of his slacks, only to have them pulled down completely seconds later. "Erik, I've decided that if you're going to punish me, this isn't the best way to go about doing it." The sentence left his lips in a jumble, not knowing if he even made any sort of sense at all.

The metal-bender chuckled lightly, mentally pulling down his own zipper as he examined Charles backside. "Hush now, Charles…" Erik chided, waggling his finger as if he were scolding a child. Erik leaned forward, bringing a hand up to Charles face, slipping two digits past his lips. _Put your mouth to good use._

The telepathic mutant nodded slightly, slowly running his tongue over the slender fingers, groaning around them when Erik's unoccupied hand trailed over his ass, only to grip one firm globe of pale flesh. "And remember," Erik spoke up, kneading the round cheek. "Try not to be as loud as you were the last time." Charles did not need to physically cry out to wake up the rest of the mansion. The telepathic shockwaves were enough to jerk everyone out of their peaceful slumber.

Erik removed his fingers from Charles' mouth, guiding them to the cleft of said male's ass. The tips slowly swirling around the sensitive flesh before he carefully sank them past the tight ring of muscle. Charles parted his lips in a silent scream, reflexively clenching and unclenching his fists. He never ceased to surprise him: just as tense as the first time.

Erik lazily pumped his fingers in and out of Charles' gradually loosening hole, slipping in a third when he deemed he was ready. Charles eyes screwed shut, the furrow between his brows noticeably deepening. "E-Erik…" A groan. "Please…please…t-tonight is not the n-night. I'm sorry. I-I need you, now, please."

Erik's jaw clenched, curling his fingers deep inside of the other man. At that moment, he was beginning to re-think the initial punishment, because he too felt if he waited another moment, he might lose it right then and there. He withdrew his fingers, causing Charles to shudder and whine at the loss of contact, feeling a strange, unwelcome, unwanted emptiness.

That same hand went to press firmly on Charles back, holding him down even though they both knew he wasn't going anywhere if his powers had anything to say about it. The other hand went down to his own pants, pulling them down just enough to let his erection spring free from its confines. He guided said organ to Charles' relaxed hole, and inch by inch, he slipped inside. Charles roughly bit his lower lip, fingernails digging painfully into his palms. "Erik..!"

Erik finally released the moan he'd been holding in, unoccupied hand going down to rest on Charles' hip, doing his best to maintain his control as he eased his way inside. The tight, irresistible heat was clenching down around him in a way that made him see stars. Charles' thighs trembled slightly, breath hitching when Erik pushed inside all the way to the hilt.

"Please, Erik," The telepath whispered shakily, panting lightly. "M-Move."

As soon as those words left Charles' lips, Erik pulled his hips back, only to snap them forward. Charles cried out, his scream echoing through the study. At this point, Erik didn't care if Charles screamed or not. He was far too engulfed in the pleasure. He rhythmically rocked his hips back and forth, the head of his erection repeatedly striking the spot that made Charles' vision flash white, the contents on the inside of the desk drawers rattling with the impact of each thrust.

 _Erik!Erik!Erik! Oh my-god, Erik!_

Charles' euphoric mental cries sent Erik over the edge, releasing his load deep inside of the other mutant, only to have Charles' clenching down around him seconds later, coming in thick, white ribbons onto the mahogany wood of the desk. The telepath released a final groan before going limp, knees unable to sustain his weight any longer. Erik carefully pulled out before he hoisted him up into his arms, collapsing back onto the chair he'd moved at the beginning of their rendezvous.

"Well," Charles started, his heart still drumming wildly in his chest. "We've never done that before."

Erik chuckled, pressing a kiss to a patch of skin just below Charles' ear. "And?"

"I'm going to have to be late more often."

 **-End-**


End file.
